fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nanohano
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Fantasy Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tivites.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bourgeois Shangri-la (Talk) 01:08, October 31, 2010 RE: Of the Oasis Cripes, neither did I lol. Since you're here, is Psyko here as well or...? Ah, I see. Mind if I edit here? :< Sadow-sama 22:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, I shall refer to you as thus then. Sadow-sama 22:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: From Darkness to Darkness Pretty cool. Reminds of Sephiroth's God Form. Sadow-sama 23:33, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Haven't played either. To be fairly honest, I've only played FF7 and FF8. Sadow-sama 23:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Both are for the original Playstation and, since my uncle let be borrow his along with said games, I tried them out. Sadow-sama 00:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure. My plans so far are: Sadow gains a party of four; Shade, some girl who knows martial arts, and a mage. These will rival Akihiro's Mercenary party of four; A gunman, a Martial Artist, and a Mage. Perhaps the Mage can be made by you? Sadow-sama 01:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I see whatcha did thar. Sadow-sama 03:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Lol speaking of which, like how much progress I've made today in regards to this wiki? Sadow-sama 03:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It's a story before the story Reekis and Sadow are in. 1,000 years before, to be exact. I'm taking names and likenesses/references from real historical/mythological people and putting them in it. Basically, Final Fantasy Fanon is everything I was gonna do with Bleach Fanfiction and my other project thing that Echo left. Anyhoo, Sadow is currently battling a legion of Demons alongside Shade so... Perhaps after they deal with them/after the article is done they can run into Reekis? Sadow-sama 04:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid not and indeed but my problem with Echo is: He'll leave, out of nowhere, and doesn't return for months. He doesn't warn you when this will happen, nor does he care really. Sadow-sama 04:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Worse? Sadow-sama 04:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh gawd... Sadow-sama 04:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ka ya ya Sure. >_> Sadow-sama 04:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Greeeat. >_< Sadow-sama 04:41, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool. >_> Though his meeting with Sadow and Shade will be a bit awkward. Sadow-sama 16:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well Firegod still has to post but he is offline at the moment. Sadow-sama 16:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I believe so, why? Sadow-sama 16:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Why? Sadow-sama 16:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) How so? >_< Sadow-sama 17:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Once Firegod posts, then I will. I'll tell you when. Sadow-sama 17:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) But how would that work? Sadow is in the process of recruiting Shade right now. Sadow-sama 21:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well Sadow isn't gonna deliberately go after Mahara. It'll be a coincidental meeting. Sadow-sama 21:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) .... >_> Please don't call me that. >_< And what? >_> You never said how this is gonna work. Sadow-sama 22:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) No beach. I see what you're doing here. Sadow-sama 22:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Good. And please refrain from referring to me by such names. Sadow-sama 22:41, November 26, 2010 (UTC) re: Night of the Living Metalheaders Yep. anywho, now we must wait for Sad-sack to terminate the demon army with extreme prejudice (you never hear of mild prejudice do you?) <= Yugioh Abridged quote. sorry. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 04:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) i feel likewise. its always nice to work with someone new. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 04:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) And I am Firegod00, The Demented King, God of Nothing, Ruler of even less. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 05:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Very nice. I love Kingdom Hearts, and the fact he reminds me of Maruxia (I think thats his name) makes it twice as cool. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 05:31, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You're friggin kidding me? CoM and Re: CoM are the greatest two KH games in the series. Although 358/2 had a really sweet boss battle at the end, so i guess there are the three best. Alas, I must depart, for my internet is acting funny again. Good night, or morning depending on your time zone. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 05:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You can introduce your guy in the rp now. Just have him save Shade's ass. Sadow-sama 23:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Always gotta be my rear quarters that needs saving. why is it always mine? lol User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 01:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) How have you been? And I apologize for leaving so soon last night. My internet has had issues for a few months now.User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 02:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I hope you are having fun.User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 02:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I got $10 on him being busy, or out with his family, or both. That's just my guess.User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 02:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. I had to do some running around with my dad, so it all worked out. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 03:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Btw have you read Sadow's Band and Akihiro's Band? Sadow-sama 20:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) yo. whats up? User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 22:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) And Shade desn't see it, he's just too oblivious. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... Correct me if I'm wrong but: Mahara's move is godmodded a bit. Sadow-sama 00:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Copious amounts of mindbleach would be required. Do you happen to have any? lol. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) How is it not? >_> It's defining people's death in seconds without any shown ability to get rid of it. Sadow-sama 00:14, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind, dude, Demons are supposed to be difficult in their Released Mode. No instant killing. Sadow-sama 01:24, November 29, 2010 (UTC) The story's moving as a story, not a game. Sadow-sama 01:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) 1% chance to kill with each strike sounds a bit gamey. Sadow-sama 01:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Kushan Army What do ya' think? Sadow-sama 00:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well we'll be facing these guys when the entire party's up. Sadow-sama 01:06, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... Thanks? o_O Sadow-sama 01:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Offline. Sadow-sama 01:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... Sadow-sama 02:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I do, yes. Sadow-sama 02:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Same old, same old. Sadow-sama 03:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Btw, there is no way in hell that Barbas' armour is being cut that easily. Sadow-sama 03:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) >_> (Sighs) Didn't I say they were supposed to be a challenge in these fights? Sadow-sama 03:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) -_- Do you want in this or not? Sadow-sama 03:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I can understand wanting to make Mahara appear all badass and everything but, at the same time, I want these Demons to be a serious, intimidating, frightful threat. I put time and effort into Sadow's first fight with Samigina. His FIRST FIGHT. Usually, the first fight establishes the Protagonist as a badass. But I wanted to make it so that, even with all of his swordsman skills, Demonic power, and everything else, he is still vulnerable to these guys. And I, well at least attempt to, established that Barbas' armour in his Released form is near-impenetrable. Not easily cracked, much less cut through. And what was that that was flying in the air, smoldering to a crisp after a single swing from Mahara's scythe? Oh, wait a minute... That's Barbas' horn! But his horn was a part of his armour, and yet Mahara cut through it like butter... Hmmm... Sadow-sama 03:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) And...? Is it not obvious by now? You are deliberately undermining the whole thing. Making the Demons appear weaker than they really are. Sadow-sama 03:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Just abide by what they are actually like. I don't mind Mahara having his own little traits and fighting styles at all or anything of the sort. All I'm saying is, try to make fights last longer and be more epic. Make them pop out to the reader as if on a bluescreen. Sadow-sama 03:43, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Night. Sadow-sama 04:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Sadow-sama 23:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Brosque Rose Swaree I was hoping he'd post sometime but since not, I guess I will :/ My apologies for the wait. Sadow-sama 20:31, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure but I, too, am concerned. I hope nothing's happened. Sadow-sama 01:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Give it a bit. He's bound to log in and when he does, I'll talk to him. Sadow-sama 02:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) (Shrugs) Sadow-sama 03:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I suppose. You said you were fond of Alexander? Want to have an rp with him? Sadow-sama 03:42, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ..... >_< Shall I just start this or what? Sadow-sama 04:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Ima go to bed. Night. Sadow-sama 06:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Who's Mahara talking to? Sadow-sama 22:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm assuming you're backing out of the other rp as well? Sadow-sama 03:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC)